Bad to the bone?
by Ivy-7208
Summary: Okay. So we all know Junior is 'a terrible guy', right? Maybe not. They say that in the face of death one sees their life flash before their eyes. Kinda like a 'best bits' montage. This is what Junior saw. Rated cause I'm paranoid about later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! So this is gonna be a series of one-shots from Juniors point of view. Hope they make sense and you enjoy them. I have already written them all (I think) so I can tell you that they vary in length quite considerably. This first one is fairly short._

* * *

Junior sat in the middle of the playroom floor, in his young hand he clutched a model of a Ranger.

"Junior! Bedtime!" called his mother cheerily. Junior frowned slightly and kept playing, shooting hostile natives left, right and centre. His father strode into the room, still clad in his standard G.L.E.E. issue uniform. He seemed amused by his sons' selective hearing. In one swoop he had scooped up the small boy and thrown him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Junior squealed in delight, laughing as he rode on his father's shoulders. Dr Space-Claw deposited his giggling son into bed as his wife entered the room. Junior burrowed under the covers and allowed his parents to kiss him goodnight.

"Love you." whispered his mother as she turned out the lights and backed out of the room with her husband


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **So here's the next memory, I'm gonna TRY to update this every day. I dunno how well that'll work out but we'll see._

* * *

Junior sat at the kitchen table staring at his science homework in the vain hope it might do itself. The office comm. device started beeping.

"DAD!" yelled Junior and the noise stopped.

Half an hour later he was no further into his homework. His father stormed into the room, Junior was shocked to see the anger in his eyes. Dad never got angry, not at people. Robots, yes. Everyone got mad at those tin cans, but not people.

"Dad?" Doctor Space-Claw glowered at his son who seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"It's your mother. She's I'll."

Junior was shocked.

"Will she be okay?"

His father ignored this and stormed out again.


	3. Chapter 3

A sixteen year old Junior sat on his bed, trying to ignore the heated argument in the living room. His mothers sister had come over to visit and already she and his father had gotten into a row. The sounds of raised voices cut through the walls of the apartment with ease.

"...your fault ...stupid robotics ...Phason ...poisoned..."

His aunt was in a rage. Junior couldn't ever remember her ever getting this mad before. He knew why of course. He wasn't thick. His mother had Phason poisoning, caused by exposure to the mineral over a long period of time. The stuff his father used in his experiments. Aunt Leah blamed his father for making his mother ill and, if he had the guts to admit it, so did Junior.

He flopped back onto his pillows as he heard his name being thrown into the argument.

"...will end up poisoned too ...obvious you can't care for him ...look after him myself..."

Junior shut his eyes. He did love his Dad but, right now, he'd much rather live with Aunt Leah.


	4. Chapter 4

His father was smiling. Actually smiling about something he had done. Junior grinned back as he was dismissed and ran all the way to the medi-bay. His mother was in for treatment this weekend but he had promised to bring her the news as soon as he could.

Mom was lying on a bright white bed in an even brighter ward, the drugs being fed into her through a drip in her arm. She was slightly woozy. She always was when she was having treatment. Even so her face lit up when he told her.

That evening Junior and his father talked over dinner. He couldn't remember the last time this had happened. Since before he could remember it had been nothing but sullen silences and the clink of cutlery. Maybe things were looking up now that Junior had gotten into The Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Okay, this one takes place about a week or two after the last one. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your comments make my day!_

* * *

The sound of the smack echoed around the spacious office. Forcing Junior to the floor as spots burst before his watering eyes.

"What in the name of Dead-God are you snivelling about?" Doctor Space-Claw towered over his son, disgust and hatred etched into every line of his face.

Junior blinked away the tears as he got shakily to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"So you should be. A _girl_. You get beaten every day by a girl half your size and younger than the other recruits. You're pathetic." he spat.

Junior bristled at the insults. It wasn't his fault that the Commanders all had favourites. Taz was everyone's favourite and she had Lieutenant Up to tutor her. He held his tongue, It was a comment like that which had got him a slap in the first place.

"Get out of my sight."

Junior didn't need telling twice, he practically ran from his father's study.


	6. Chapter 6

Junior sat, incredulous, half listening to his father and grandfathers discussion. The current topic was gigantic bugs. Junior was a little hazy on the finer points of their scheming, he had zoned out when the main course had been served. Instead deciding to apply himself to his steak.

"Junior! Are you listening?" His father's harsh voice interrupted his musings.

"Uh..."

His grandfather tutted loudly.

"Kids today. No respect, no sense of responsibility." He cast a critical eye over Junior, "You know what he needs? Good, old fashioned, hard work."

Space-Claw nodded stiffly.

"Agreed."

Junior sighed and made an attempt to follow the continued discussion of biological weaponry. If there was one thing his grandfather enjoyed it was picking up on his shortcomings and suggesting ways for him to improve himself. He wished his mother wasn't in hospital this weekend, but the Phason poisoning meant she needed monthly treatment.

She had been ill for nearly ten years now.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** This is the longest chapter (I think) and I'm not sure how much sense it makes… so yeah, tell me what you think!_

* * *

The music throbbed in Juniors ears as he sat at the bar. He was already on his third drink as he stared out across the dance floor. He caught sight of a flash of red as the door opened and a small figure tried to slip in unnoticed. He watched as she wound her way over to a deserted corner, avoiding the other newly graduated rangers. She finally straightened up and he gagged on his mouthful of drink, she was beautiful. Of course she was, she always had been. It was rather strange to see her in a dress though. Her usual baggy combat pants and tank top had been replaced with a long red dress that hugged the curves Junior had never noticed she possessed and her normally wild hair had been released from its bandanna and hang loose to her shoulders in stylish curls.

Junior swallowed nervously as she wandered around the edge of the dance floor, ignoring the stares she was attracting, heading right towards him. She caught his eye as she neared the bar and he hastily looked away, his face heating up. She threw herself onto the stool next to him and ordered a drink. He chanced a glance at her and found himself under the intense scrutiny of a pair of deep chocolate eyes that seemed to light an inferno in his very soul. He supposed he had better say something, if only to break the silence.

He coughed slightly.

"You, uhm, you look good." he said, feeling the unpleasant heat rise in his face. She sipped her drink carefully.

"Gracias, Hunior. Jou clean up well jourself." He smiled at that, downing the rest of his own beverage.

The song changed and Junior was seized by a reckless idea. Acting on the notion before he could think about it he heard himself speak.

"Wanna dance?"

The small Mexican looked surprised but to his utter astonishment slid off her stool and took his proffered hand. Junior felt a tingle run down his spine as he lead her onto the dance floor and she placed her hand on his waist, the other on his shoulder. He followed suit and they began to sway to the slow music. He was surprised at how well she danced, he himself had obviously been expected, as the son of the head Schience Officer at the Galactic League, to know how to dance before he could walk. She, on the other hand, had probably never danced with anyone since her Quincinera. Junior immediately felt awful, he looked down slightly and found his eyes locked with another. Cool grey crashing into deep, rich brown with an intensity that caused his mind to completely blank. It was as if nothing mattered as long as he didn't look away. As long as they kept swaying to the beat, her hips moving in perfect sync with his own. No sooner had this thought entered his numb brain then the song ended.

The two stood still for a moment, then she tore her gaze from his and unwound her arms from his waist. She turned without a word and returned to her stool at the bar. Junior was left in a daze, he slowly moved towards the door and into the corridor beyond.

It was refreshingly cool as he rounded a corner and leant against the wall. He closed his eyes as he let out a long sigh and put his head back against the cold metal of the corridor. The ground seemed to be spinning and the sensation made him feel distinctly ill. The sound of hurried footfalls brought him sharply back to reality. He opened his eyes and picked out a red clad figure through the gloom.

"Hunior? Are jou okay?" The concern in her voice stung him in a way he could not explain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he lied, "It was getting a bit loud in there is all."

"Oh."

She took a step towards him, biting her lip slightly. The silence stretched out for a little too long, Junior cast about wildly for something, anything to fill it.

"You're a really good dancer." He blurted out, she just smiled a little sadly.

"Si, ma Papa taught me when I was a little niño. Since den I have never really done any dancing but I have not forgotten."

Junior didn't know what to say to that. She hardly ever spoke of her family or her life before the Rangers and they had learnt not to ask unless they wanted a black eye. Yet, here she stood, talking to him as of it was the easiest thing in the world. Some if this must have shown on his face because she took another step towards him, they were almost touching now,

"Tell dat to anyone and I will keel jou," she whispered, "promise?"

The closeness and the feel of her breath on his neck had done something strange to Junoirs senses, or maybe it was the alcohol. Junior did not answer her question, instead he lent forwards and kissed her.

He stoped a split second later, flinching in readiness for the fist he knew was coming for his face. It never came. Instead he opened his eyes to see her stood stock still, a curious expression on her face and a glint in her eye he had never seen before.

He chewed his lip, "Sor-"

He had meant to apologise but found himself cut off as her lips sealed across his. He froze in shock for a moment before his senses kicked in and he returned the kiss with vigour, wrapping his hands around her waist just as he felt hers thread their way into his hair. She sighed slightly and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue against hers, marvelling at the little gasp that escaped her as she pressed closer against him. Junior was on fire, he felt as if his very soul was alight as he pulled away, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Taz did the same in front of him, hands still in his hair.

"Woah."

It was all Junior could say. He had dreamt of this for three years, ever since she had first met him and ended up stabbing him. Taz sighed and he could smell the slight tinge of alcohol on her breath. Was she drunk? She unwound herself from his embrace and took a step back.

Junior frowned as she spun around a little unsteadily and walked back into the party without a backwards glance.

Junior sunk to the floor and rested his head on his knees.

He would never understand that girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Junior sat in the front row of the enormous crowd gathered in the events hall of the Galactic League Headquarters. On the stage in front of him were ambassadors from every planet in the galaxy. The chairman of the Galactic council stepped towards a tall man dressed entirely in black from the tips of his fingers encased in black gloves and metal gauntlets to his black booted feet. Juniors father. The new Head of the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration. Doctor Space-Claw's face was impassive. Not happy, not proud, not even nervous. The old Head was loved by everyone in the galaxy. He had died in mysterious circumstances that Junior knew had something to do with his father, despite the fact he had been denying it for months during the inquest. The medal was pinned to his father shoulder and Junior assembled his face into an expression he hoped looked like pride. He knew this ceremony was being broadcast on every planet from here to Mars, he had to at least appear pleased that he was now the son of the Head of the G.L.E.E.

He wasn't pleased. Not in the slightest. The man may be his father but Junior didn't trust him further than he could throw him, and Junior couldn't throw. He was afraid. His father getting angry at home, where only Junior bore the brunt of it was one thing. But his father angry with an entire army under his control didn't bear thinking about. But this was war. The robots were gaining strength and most of the galaxy agreed, it was time to fight fire with fire.

That's why they needed Doctor Space-Claw.


	9. Chapter 9

Junior lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. His dad was late home, again. This was not unusual, he was often called in to help with some emergency or other but this felt different. Something was not quite right and the sensation made Juniors teeth itch.

He zoned into reality just in time to focus on the last report on the days newscast.

'_...Commander Up was grievously injured on his latest mission. Very few details have been released so far and Lieutenant Taz has - uhm - declined to comment..._'

'Declined to comment, meaning she stabbed your reporter, thought Junior as he leapt to his feet. He didn't even know why he was going, it wasn't as if he could do much.

Still he felt like he needed to be there.  
He arrived at the medi-bay in record time to see a crowd already forming. He shoved his way to the front and found Taz curled in the on the floor, still drenched in blood, sweat and what appeared to be tears. Taz was crying?

Junior snapped.

"ALRIGHT!" he bellowed over the clamour. "I'm sure a statement will be issued later but for now you need to CLEAR OFF!"

Junior gave each and every reporter a death glare and yelled some more until, half an hour later, the hallway was cleared.

He dropped to the floor beside Taz, not asking questions, what she needed was a friend right now.

To his surprise, Taz crawled over and leant her head into his chest. He automatically draped his arm around her shoulder and stroked her matted hair.

How long they sat, Junior never could figure out.

It might've been years.

Maybe it was only seconds.

* * *

_**A/N:** Quick but massive thankyou to people reviewing and favouriting this! I'm still surprised people actually want to read my drivel! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** So I'm back at school now (booo!) and I dunno if I'll be able to keep updating this daily. I'll do my best but it depends on coursework._

* * *

Junior had seen many things in his time as an ambassador for the Galactic League. He had been on political visits to battlegrounds in all twelve corners of the galaxy and everywhere in between. He had seen men, women and children who had lost everything. Their homes, their livelihoods, more often than not a limb or too as well. He had held the hands of the dying but this was by far the worst. There was something about having to listen to a man have the top of his head ripped open and his brain sucked from his skull that made him want to pull out his own teeth just to have something else to concentrate on. This was, of course, not an option. Not with his father standing over him to make sure he was paying attention. The sounds omitting from the old distress call seemed to have no effect on the Head of the Galactic League, he stood solidly as Captain Holmes' voice was cut off by a scream and another sickening crack. Junior resisted the desire to shove his fingers in his ears and sing loudly as his father opened the next sound file.

Six files later Junior felt truly sick. He turned, upon his fathers' instruction, to an enormous table full of maps and other diagrams that made no sense to Junior but seemed to mean something to Doctor Space-Claw because he began shifting them around.

"So., now you know what these creatures are capable of I'm sure you can see what an asset they will be once we modify them into biological weaponry."

Junior could not see. All he had gained from the recordings was enough material to give him nightmares for a month and a desire to never visit the bugs planet. Not wanting to anger his father he just nodded.

"Excellent, we have the ships and equipment all ready, all we need is to single out Rangers to send. They need to be able to drive the star ship but too stupid to realise what's going on. Any candidates?"

Junior thought on it. They would need a Schience officer, an engineer, a commander and lieutenant and some rangers to help fly the ship. He didn't like the fact he would be sentencing these Rangers to death but what could he do? His father had set his mind on something and he knew nothing would make him change it.

"I'll keep my eye out, sir."

Doctor Space-Claw sighed and dismissed his son. The sky had darkened whilst they plotted but Junior could not fall asleep. The screams of rangers long dead echoed down the corridor. His father had started listening to the sound files again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday. Was busy, busy, busy. So as an apology for that and a birthday present to myself I'll do two today. The last two! Wow, when did that happen?_

* * *

Junior sat back in his armchair, trying to ignore the familiar yet annoying back-flip his insides seemed to perform as she walked in. She was scowling, as usual, and made her usual bee line to sit beside the grey haired man on the couch opposite. He whispered something to her and her poker face broke into a small smile. Junior stared pointedly at his newspaper, not reading a word.

Why Juniors father had to have picked her for this mission was beyond him. Perhaps he just enjoyed torturing him. All the others had been chosen for their complete lack of ability. Up, since his injury, had become a total pussy. Krayonder was an idiot and completely unstable. Specs was a dweeb and wouldn't notice anything. Tootsie, well, the name speaks for itself.

But Taz was an amazing ranger, no-one could deny that. Quick, tough, no nonsense. Beautiful, thought Junior before he could stop himself.

He hated that.

How she got under his skin despite his best efforts to prevent it. He stole another glance over the top of his paper. She was laughing now, all barriers lowered in the presence of her friends. Junior loved to see her like this, happy, carefree, worlds away from her serious public demeanour.

Up said something to her and she glanced over to catch Junior watching them. She shot him a toothy grin and he felt his face heat up as he returned to the newspaper. She had always managed to catch him off guard like that. Ever since they were at the Academy together.

It had been seven years, but he still wasn't used to it. All the time wishing he could be the one to make her laugh like Up did.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Wow, last chapter. This one is actually the first one I wrote. The general idea is that Junior is writing down his feelings. Not too sure about it but yeah… Tell me what you think._

* * *

_Junior Space-Claw. That is who he expects me to be._

_Obedient, smart, cunning. Evil. Everything I don't want to be. Never wanted to be._

_I tried. Dead-God do I try. Every week, every day. Trying to be the son he wants. But I'm not. I never will be. It's not Me._

_It wasn't always like this. He used to be proud of me. He used to love me._

_That's all I ever wanted, even now all I want is to gain some of that pride back._

_I despise myself for that, the need for approval._

_The way my insides seem to squirm when he says I've done a good job. When he calls me 'Son' and tells me he's proud._

_I know he doesn't mean it. So why do I enjoy it?  
_

_I suppose that's why I turned to the drugs._

_They offer a way out, a temporary escape from the overwhelming disappointment my life has turned into._

_Of course it is only temporary, eventually I must return to my senses and feel again._

_Disgust. I really do disgust myself. I should be stronger. I should stand up to my father._

_I should, but I don't._

_Ironically, when I'm high, Dad always seems more keen on me. I suppose the stuff unhinges me from my senses enough for me to be closer to the son he wants. Another reason I should cut it out._

_He doesn't know. At least he didn't until he moved my car._

_He's pissed at me, more than usual anyway. If I'm honest I'm scared of him._

_I won't show him that. I'm too weak._

_I hide it behind cockiness and pot.  
_

_So I agreed to this mission._

_The fact that Dad 'trusted me' was enough. I jumped at the chance._

_I hate myself._

_Why can I not be something, anything worthwhile?_

_Smart, like Specs? Tough like Taz? Anything? No, I'm a joke._

_Unfit to do more than botch missions and get in the way._

_I don't even know why I'm writing this. No-one's going to read it. No-one cares._

_Mom might have. But Mom is dead._

_Dad doesn't care. Dad never cares. Moms been ill for too long for it to shock him._

_Perhaps that's why he changed. I doubt even he knows._

_Dad thinks I should be like him. A killer. Evil. What he doesn't know is that right now I'd kill to be someone else. Anyone._

_Even Up, poor bloke. At least he has someone who loves him. Taz would do anything for him, any fool can see that. Or Tootsie. He's got Mega-Girl._

_Love without limits. Unconditional. I wonder what that's like._

_Soppy. Yet another reason why my father hates me. He hates everyone._

_Except Mom. He loves Mom._

_Loved Mom._

_Before the robotics. Before the status. Before he was anything more than a Galactic League Schience Officer._

_Before he changed._

_Yet I still delude myself. Perhaps this time I'll get it right. Will he love me again if I get this right?_

_Dead-God, when did I become so pathetic? Why do I still feel the need to please this man?_

_I should do something. What I will do is a different matter._

_I should call a halt to this damn mission. I should stand up to my father. I should launch my pot into outer space and never touch the stuff again._

_I will act cocky like I know what I'm doing. I will see the mission through in the vain hope of some sort of approval. I will light up some pot._

_Then who knows?_

_All I can do is pray to Dead-God I pass out quickly. Maybe this time I won't wake up._

Junior stared blankly at his laptop screen for a second. Up had been wrong, it hadn't helped. If anything, writing out his thoughts had made him feel worse.

He sighed and slammed the laptop shut, plunging the room into a state of dimly lit twilight.

Fumbling in the dark a desk drawer was yanked open, revealing a roll of pot and a lighter...

* * *

_**A/N:** Pretty sure I'm gonna do an epilogue so keep an eye out. Hopefully be up tomorrow but I need to write it._


	13. Epilogue

Junior hit the floor under the sheer weight of the infant bugs now clinging to him. Arms, legs, head. They were everywhere. He cried out as tiny teeth caught his skin and clothes, nipping and tugging, drawing blood. How ironic, destroyed by the very bugs he had set out to capture. There was something to be said about kicking the hornets' nest.  
He shut his eyes and let out a sigh as he was dragged deeper into the hive.  
Junior was sure this was it as he blacked out, so it was with great surprise and a groan that he came round, staring up at the stars. His clothes were almost all gone and his skin felt raw and tight.

Glancing around he saw he was laid in a small indent on the surface of the planet and covered in welts and big red splotches. Letting his head fall back he saw the vapour trail indicating a Starship had recently departed.

So he was stranded.

He rolled over, gasping as muscles protested and skin cracked. That's when he remembered his drop pod. Had the rangers taken it?  
Maybe this wasn't the end.

Maybe he had been given a chance to fix things.

* * *

_**A/N:** So that's that. I wanted a kind of happy-ish ending. This is the first proper fic I've ever completed so I'm rather proud of myself :D Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this. You guys rock!_


End file.
